


Space Face

by SmallDickSteveRogers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 words, F/M, IN SPACE!, Rhyming, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/pseuds/SmallDickSteveRogers
Summary: Buffy finds herself in space somehow. But with a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Poe Dameron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Space Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



"Look, I don't want to seem ungrateful. You have a nice face, and apparently you've saved me from dying. Again. But..." Buffy pointed out the window. "Space?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, that's space."

"How am I in space?"

"I don't know. That's a mystery." The man paused. "You like my face?"

"No, you know people like your face."

He grinned. "I'm Poe Dameron. Welcome to space."

"Buffy Summers. Thanks."


End file.
